PC Review Issue 2
This issue is dated December 1991 and cost £2.95. Coverdisk Powermonger - Demo (34) Pit-Fighter - Demo, Sleuth, Touch Typing Tutor - 1 page (36) News Headlines - 4 pages (7-10) *Wonderful World of Disney: Infogrames signs Disney deal - The Rocketeer, Hare Raising Havoc - (7) *Journey into the Unknown: Columbus game from Domark and The Intelligent Games Company - (7) *Food for Thought: Monsieur Mangetout to appear at Computer Shopper Show - (7) *Say 'Cheese'...: Ion-PC Kit - (7) *CD Gets a Boost: Philips to release 3 CD focused PCs - (8) *Trip the Flight Fantastic: Birds of Prey from Argonaut and EA - (8) *Desitable Dungeons and Dragons: Eye of the Beholder II from SSI - (8) *Touch of Class: Cruise for a Corpse from Delphine - (8) *Soundtastic, Mate: Thunder Board from Mediavision - (9) *Window on the World: New version of SimCity from Maxis - (9) *Everything You Want from a Store...: First PC World open in Croydon - (9) *Keeping the Kids Quiet: The Treehouse from Broderbund - (9) *House of Horror: The 7th Guest from Virgin Games - (10) *Adventures in the Forbidden Zone: Desktop VR from Dimension International - (10) *Leaving School: Leisureland educational games - (10) *It's No Yoking Matter: Spectravideo Winner Flight Yoke - (10) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Cover Story: Jumping for Joy - 3 pages (20-22) :After creating one of the most successful video games of all time, Bullfrog is busy preparing yet more succulent surprises and, inevitably, a sequel to Populous. Rik Haynes took a slow train from Waterloo to see how Populous II, Powermonger and other Bullfrog projects are shaping up. Inspect a Gadget - 2 pages (24-25) :Right now it's time to start dropping subtle and not so subtle hints about what you and your PC want for Christmas. Gordon Houghton presents some gift-wrapped ideas First Steps with the PC - 3 pages (27-28,30) :Last month Chris Long explained the bits and pieces your PC contains. This month he introduces you to the mysteries of MS-DOS. Lapping it Up - 2 pages (32-33) :Portable PCs are supposed to let you work and play on the move. Rik Haynes likes the premise but isn't quite so sure about putting it into practice... The Games that Got Away - 1 page (86) Readers Top 50 Games - 1 page (95) Next Month - 1 page (98) PC Buyer's Guide - 20 pages (99-108,110-119) Letters - 3 pages (140-142) Queries - 2 pages (144-145) Quit - 1 page (146) Coming Soon Dune - 2 pages (12-13) Falcon 3.0 - 1½ pages (14-15) Heimdall - 1 page (16) Smash T.V. - ½ page (17) Reviews Games Other Software Shareware Shareware Reviews - 15 pages (121-122,124-136) Tips Eye of the Beholder - Guide - 1 page (89) Heart of China - Solution Part Two - ¾ page (90) Commander Keen - Tips - ½ page (91) Railroad Tycoon - Tips - 1 page (92) Other Credits Art Editor :Gareth Jones Production Editor :Paula Shields Staff Writer :Matt Regan Trainee Designer :Yvette Nichols Contributors :Tim Carrigan, Steve Cooke, Alan Dykes, Kati Hamza, Rik Haynes, Gordon Houghton, Chris Long, Steve Merrett, Paul Presley, Jason Rainbird, Laurence Scotford, Peter Worlock Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews